joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox
He is Josh's best childhood friend. He was modified into a Reploid to amplify his natural skills. History He made his debut in Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers. TBC Personality He is so much friendly. When he sees that his friend is being mocked, teased, ridiculed, or bullied, he quietly warns the suspect. He is full of spirit, ready to fight anytime. Many refer to him as a cool-headed person. Abilities Robotic Abilities - 'Being his cyborg carapace based from Reploid design, he earns Reploid-like abilities. He is able to deploy one or two beam sabers. He can also use his buster for long-ranged attacks. *'Expert Swordsman - 'Jonathan usually wields a ''Medium Frequency Beam Saber ''as his melee weapon. When he is in a pinch, he will wield two MF Beam Sabres to overwhelm the number of mooks in the battlefield. He is an expert swordsman, basically due to the high degree of intelligence granted by robotic technology. He is great at countering melee attacks with high power. *'Skilled Marksman - 'Jonathan has a fairy high degree of accuracy, being able to strike opponents afar by firing AG plasma rounds from his Plasma Buster. He can land 91% of hits at a single opponent when shooting mid-air. He may miss sometimes, usually when the opponent he is shooting at has high speed that he cannot outmatch. *'Battlechip Equipment - 'Like Reploids from Megaman, Jonathan can equip Battlechips in his Battlechip slot. However, unlike the Reploids, his Battlechips are unique in appearance and in ability. He uses the following Battlechips: **'Pyre Chip ' **'Aqua Chip **'Elec Chip' **'Geo Chip' **'Frost Chip' *'Armor-Shifting Field' *'Enhanced Sight' *'Extrasensory' *'Lock-On System' Weaknesses He has a hidden weakness of water. When he gets hit by water, he cannot use his Reploid parts, much to his disappointment. To cover this temporarily, he inserts his Water Battlechip to protect himself from water. Looks He has red fur, white furry belly, blue eyes, green Reploid parts, & red shoes. Friends #Josh the Hedgehog #Thomas the Echidna #Jetris the Hedgehawk #Louie the Fox #Arthur the Hedgehog #Yuki the Hedgecat #Alice the Cat #Sandy the Cat #Jess the Hedgehog #Rey the Hedgehog #Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat #Raven the Flamehog #Aero the Wind Ancienthog #Pyro the Fire Ancienthog #Aqua the Water Ancienthog #Terra the Earth Ancienthog #Diamond the Hedgehog #Spade the Echidna #Heart the Cat #Clover the Bat #Frost the Skunk-cat #Scorch the Skunk-cat #Celestia the Hedgefox #Solar the Hedgehog #Lunar the Hedgehog #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Jackbot Nega #Combot Nega Enemies #Dr. EggRey #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog #Equera the Dark #Skyflame the Hawk #Reff the Ghosthog #Dr. EggPlankton #Jack-4 Commander #Layla the FoxSkunk #Kai the Hedgehog #Zane the Gorilla #Metal Jack #Metal Patricia #Tensai the Shark #Fury the Tasmanian Devil #Pythor the Anaconda #Skales the Cobra #Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper #Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor #Acidicus the Spitting Cobra #King Pig the Pig #Vezon the Hedgehog #Clyde the Chameleon #Professor Vulcan the Vulture #SPARKY #BlackSkull the Hedgehog #Platinum the Mineralhog #Ultra Elemental-J Set #Aeron the Hedgebat Armor Base Carapace The Base Carapace is Jonathan's default armor. It is a versatile type of armor which can utilize many armaments. Its statistics are balanced. Below is a list of the armor's armaments and equipment: *'Medium Frequency Beam Sabre - '''Jonathan's default melee weapon. He has two MFB Sabres to use. This sword has fairly high frequency which enables it to scratch metal, or to its full extent, slice through it. *'Base Energy Core - 'It is the control center of the Base Carapace. It enables Jonathan to switch armor, deploy armament, and control the basic and complex systems Jonathan utilizes for many purposes. If the core is damaged to an extent that it cannot function, Jonathan will not die, but the carapace will not function. If this happens, the carapace needs repair or install a new core. *'Plasma Buster - 'Jonathan's default ranged weapon. It can shoot plasma-based rounds at the targets. It can also home onto the target when the lock-on system is applied. It can also be charged to release a stronger and larger round of plasma. *'Encephalon's Helm - 'Jonathan's head armor. This helmet enhances the capabilities of the wearer's nervous system. It can help Jonathan to check his energy reserves, enhance his motor reflexes, and many more work associated with utilizing the nervous system. It is also coated in zinc to resist attacks. When this helmet is damaged to the point that it cannot function, Jonathan's nervous system will not be affected, but he cannot perform activities associated by utilizing the enhancements provided by the helm. *'Druid X-Ray Visor - '''An upgrade of the prototype X-Ray Visor. It is a peripheral of the Encephalon's Helm. It enhances Jonathan's vision 10x than a human eye can do. He can also use magnification to view microscopic matter. He can utilize the Lock-on System through the visor. He can also see ethereal objects due to the x-ray. He can also plot trajectories of enemy location and projectiles. Falcon X The Falcon X Armor is Jonathan's upgraded armor. Garuda Gold Elec Rage Pyre Glaze Aqua Luster Geo Compress AZ Kelvin TBC Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Robotic beings Category:Reploids Category:Hybrids Category:Ancient beings